This invention relates to a group of novel fluorobenzophenones having two fluorine or chlorine atoms additional to the structure of 4,4'-difluorobenzophenone and conversion of the novel fluorobenzophenones into corresponding fluorobenzoic acid fluorophenylesters which too are novel compounds. The novel compounds will be useful in preparing medicines, agricultural chemicals and other functional materials.
4,4'-Difluorobenzophenone is a well known compound which is of use as a material of heat resistant polymers. However, further fluorination or chlorination of this compound has not been reported. As to fluorinated benzoic acid phenylesters, JP-A 61-87646 shows exclusively ones having an asymmetric structure.